One Shot - Inverse
by lalac.rk159
Summary: CONTÉM INVERSÃO SEXUAL, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA! Para maiores de 18 anos. Edward e Bella são casados há 8 meses e sempre inovam para apimentar a relação sexual deles, mas há duas semanas ele anda estranho e afastado de sua mulher, nem sexo ele procura mais. O que pode acontecer quando Edward tem o desejo incomum de praticar inversão com sua mulher?


**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Inversão Sexual

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward e Bella são casados há 8 meses e sempre inovam para apimentar a relação sexual deles, mas há duas semanas ele anda estranho e afastado de sua mulher, nem sexo ele procura mais.

O que pode acontecer quando Edward tem o desejo incomum de praticar inversão com sua mulher?

Bella realizará isso e ou fugirá correndo como ele teme que aconteça?

* * *

 **Capítulo Único - Inverse**

Ela estava deitada na cama grande e fria de casal.

Usava seu óculos de leitura e um pijama confortável.

Havia um livro aberto em sua frente pela metade.

A única luz que vinha era do abajur.

Ela leu novamente a frase pela terceira vez, sem conseguir entendê-la.

Não, ela não era burra.

Ela era muito esperta na verdade.

Mas por mais que quisesse, sua mente não estava concentrada na leitura.

Ela estava em um mundo paralelo, onde se encontrava preocupada.

Como toda noite.

Suspirou.

Pegou seu celular ao lado e apertou a tela.

Seu coração se encheu de tristeza ao ver a foto que estava ali. Ele abraçado a ela. Sorrindo abertamente como se ele fosse o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Como se eles fossem o casal mais felizes do mundo.

E eles eram.

Até dias atrás quando tudo mudou.

Bella Swan tinha conhecido Edward Cullen na sua colação de grau.

Ele foi homenageado já que sua empresa patrocina os fundos da universidade.

Ela tinha acabado de se formar em Inglês e Literatura com honras.

E quando seus olhos se encontraram a primeira vez, Bella sentiu que era aquele homem que estava esperando a vida toda.

Eles se encontraram no coquetel depois e conversaram rapidamente. O suficiente para trocarem os nomes e profissões, mas logo Bella teve que ir jantar com seus pais.

No outro dia Bella acordou com um buque de lírios branco e um bilhete.

 _Janta comigo no The Five as 7?_

Era tudo que dizia.

Mas Bella sabia quem tinha mandado.

Ela ficou ansiosa o dia inteiro e com a ajuda de sua amiga Alice ela se arrumou para o encontro.

Quando chegou ao restaurante, ele já estava esperando por ela e se levantou quando a viu.

Ele era lindo.

Eles conversaram muito aquela noite com algumas provocações.

Depois ainda foram caminhar pela orla do lago.

Eles trocaram os primeiros beijos ali, como um casal apaixonado.

Edward ainda perguntou se Bella queria ir ao apartamento dele, mas ela dispensou, por mais que quisesse aquilo achou que ainda era cedo demais.

E ele soube que aquela não era qualquer mulher.

Eles noivaram com menos de um ano de namoro e casaram meses depois.

Tudo era perfeito.

O amor deles, o relacionamento deles.

Suas famílias se davam bem, até sua amiga estava namorando com o irmão mais novo de Edward, Jasper e seu irmão mais novo, Emmett Swan, estava caidinho pela irmã mais nova de Edward, Rosalie que era gêmeo de Jasper.

Tudo durante oito meses foi perfeito.

Eles se entendiam como ninguém, se amavam como ninguém.

Edward era tão quente na cama e ele mesmo sempre proporcionava uma aventura sexual para eles.

Ele sempre vinha com ideias e fantasias.

Uma vez ele se vestiu de bombeiro e fez strip para ela, outra vez ela que fez strip para ele. A mais louca que ela achava foi uma que ele a pegou com força em um vestiário de uma loja e não podiam fazer barulho nenhum, com certeza aquela tinha sido uma das melhores.

Mas agora, ele só chegava tarde e quando ela acordava, ele já tinha ido.

Eles não conversavam, não se tocavam. Era como se não existisse um para o outro.

Mas já tinha alguns dias que Edward andava triste e calado.

Nem sequer ele procurava mais a esposa na cama.

Bella não o pressionou para saber o que era, ele dizia que estava tudo bem então ela esperou o momento.

Sabia que uma hora eles teriam que conversar e ele falaria o que vinha o incomodando.

Mas isso já tinha mais de duas semanas e ela não aguentava mais aquela distância.

Sempre quando acordava ele já tinha ido e quando ele chegava ela estava cansada demais para conversarem.

Mas já tinha passado do momento e naquela noite ela iria colocá-lo na parede.

Não queria de jeito nenhum que seu casamento acabasse por falta de comunicação, ela o amava muito e nada faria desistir dele.

Finalmente ouviu o barulho do carro, o ranger da porta, alguém subindo a escada, sabia que ele estava chegando ao quarto, Bella continuou tranquila lendo quando a porta se abriu.

Ela olhou para ele que parecia surpreso por ela ainda estar acordada.

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Boa noite — falou largando sua maleta na poltrona que tinham no quarto.

Seu terno estava amassado, sua barba para fazer, sua gravata frouxa, estava tão lindo, mas seus olhos dourados pareciam tristes.

— Boa noite — ela disse — Mais uma reunião? — perguntou calmamente.

— Aah.. Sim — ele falou abaixando a cabeça, e tirando seus calçados lentamente.

Bella fechou seu livro com força.

— Porque você está mentindo? — ela falou de uma vez.

— O que? — ele a olhou engolindo em seco.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Ele era tão lindo que ela mal conseguia ficar com raiva dele.

— Eu liguei para sua secretária ela disse que você não está tendo nenhuma reunião, mas que fica lá até tarde da noite. Eu confio em você Edward, sei que me ama, que nunca me traíra, mas você está distante e estranho, quero saber o que está acontecendo — ela falou de uma vez.

Ele respirou fundo passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Posso apenas tomar um banho antes, prometo que vou dizer — ele falou.

Ela suspirou forte.

— Tudo bem e não adianta demorar não vou dormir hoje sem conversamos.

— É claro — ele engoliu em seco indo para o banheiro.

Bella cruzou seus braços esperando.

Pensando nas possibilidades de ele está assim, mas nenhum chegou perto da verdade.

Ele não demorou muito.

Dez minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro vestido com uma bermuda de moletom, com seus cabelos cor de cobre molhado, deixando seu peito musculoso sem blusa.

Em outro momento se Bella tivesse o vendo assim ela já o estaria pulando em cima dele.

Mas precisavam conversar.

Ele se sentou na cama ficando de frente para ela.

Bella o olhou esperando o começar.

— E então? — ela falou quando ele demorou.

Edward passou a mão em seus cabelos nervoso.

— Eu tenho medo do que você vai pensar — ele finalmente começou, parecendo sem graça.

Ela nunca o tinha visto tão tímido e com vergonha daquele jeito, geralmente ela que era a tímida. Isso a tocou.

Bella se aproximou dele, colando suas pernas e pegou em sua mão.

— Seja lá o que for eu não vou te julgar, ou brigar Edward. Eu só quero entender o que aconteceu e voltar a ter aquela nossa cumplicidade de antes.

— Você promete que vai me escutar primeiro antes de falar qualquer coisa? — ele perguntou colocando sua mão entre as dele.

— Eu prometo, seja o que for eu vou continuar te amando, sabe disso — ela falou o olhando suavemente.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e respirou fundo antes de começar.

— Você sabe que bem... eu pesquiso muito sobre brincadeiras para apimentar nossa relação...

— Ah — ela arfou — Você quer fazer um ménage a trois, não é?

— Não claro que não — ele falou apertando sua mão — Eu tenho a mente muito aberta sobre sentir prazer, mas definitivamente você é minha Isabella não vou compartilhá-la com ninguém homem ou mulher — ele falou convicto daquilo, não via prazer em compartilhar sua mulher com outro.

Ela era dele. Assim como ele era dela.

— Desculpe — ela disse.

— Tudo bem, então eu achei um...assunto e comecei a pesquisar sobre ele e... E.. se você estiver disposta, se ainda me querer... eu queria tentar — falou.

— O que é?

— Inversão — ele disse de uma vez.

— Inversão? — ela falou surpresa, já tinha ouvido falar em sobre isso.

— Sim... Eu... eu queria tentar... Não quero que pense que eu estou virando homossexual ou algo assim, é só que eu vi alguns vídeos e li alguns relatos e os homens falavam que era muito bom. Eu queria tentar isso com você Bella só você — ele falou rapidamente.

— Você quer que eu o foda? — ela disse lentamente o olhando, ele não soube dizer o que ela estava sentindo.

De todas as coisas que tinha passado em sua cabeça, ela nunca chegou perto de pensar naquilo.

Imaginou por um momento ter Edward assim, tendo prazer por penetração dela nele, ela o fazendo ter prazer.

Ela era muito aberta com relação ao sexo junto com ele.

Eles eram casados e bem... o que faziam no quarto era apenas da conta deles.

Aquela ideia não a assustava, já tinha lido também sobre homens que gostavam daquilo, antes mesmo de conhece-lo, nenhum momento passou por sua cabeça que ele fosse querer experimentar isso.

— Sim — ele respondeu simplesmente.

Bella ficou um minuto em silêncio e Edward balançou sua perna nervoso.

Ela então finalmente arfou e pulou para cima do colo dele enlaçados suas pernas na sua cintura.

— Você quer ser meu putinho, senhor Cullen? — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido arranhando seu peito com suas unhas.

— Bella... — ele gemeu.

Ela sorriu olhando para ele seus olhos brilhando.

— Diga... Quero ouvir você dizer— ela pediu.

— Eu quero ser seu putinho — ele falou.

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

Edward correspondeu ao beijo apertando ela em seu corpo e a beijando profundamente.

Bella já começou a sentir um volume crescendo embaixo dela.

— Você vai fazer isso? — ele perguntou quebrando o beijo arfante.

— Ter você a minha mercê? Sim, claro ou com certeza? — ela falou.

Ele mordeu seu lábio dando um suspirou aliviado e a abraçou apertado.

— Eu estava com tanto medo que fosse fugir correndo de mim quando dissesse.

— Ah definitivamente eu não vou. Vou é me vingar por todas as vezes que você fodeu minha bundinha com força e a deixou toda dolorida.

— Droga baby — ele falou.

— Mostra-me o que você pesquisou — ela pediu saindo de seu colo.

Ele assentiu e foi até sua maleta pegar seu notebook.

Juntos eles pesquisaram sobre o assunto e conheceram mais, lendo alguns relatos e vendo como iriam fazer tudo.

— Vamos assistir a uns vídeos agora — ela falou dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Bella... — ele falou.

— O que? — ela piscou inocente.

Ele balançou a cabeça e abriu um site onde tinha visto alguns vídeos.

Bella se ajeitou ficando mais perto do marido.

Ele colocou em tela grande e o vídeo começou a rodar.

A mulher estava muito bonita e usava um corpete de renda que deixava seus seios à mostra o pênis de plástico balançava.

O vídeo foi rolando e quando chegou na parte em que a mulher o penetrava Bella começou a falar com o marido deslizando a mão pelo peito dele.

— Você quer que eu faça isso com você? — ela falou dando vários beijos em seu pescoço.

— Sim droga Bella... Meu pau já está doendo aqui — ele falou.

— Vou cuidar bem dele... E da sua bunda também — ela prometeu.

Ele gemeu.

Bella fechou o computador e o beijou novamente.

Foi um beijo duro e cheio de desejo.

Ela deslizou sua boca pelo rosto, pescoço e peito dele brincando com seus mamilos, descendo por todo seu peito, fazendo-o estremecer.

Ela puxou sua calça de moletom para baixo, seu membro saltou duro para fora.

Bella o deixou nu e se deitou ficando entre suas pernas.

— Oi meu amorzinho mamãe sentiu sua falta — ela sussurrou para o membro dele o fazendo gemer.

Bella o envolveu com suas mãos.

Seu membro era grande e bem grosso, uma delícia. Bella amava chupa-lo, mas agora ela tentaria algo diferente.

Ela deu vários beijinhos em sua extensão antes de chupar sua cabecinha vermelha.

Ela o lambeu e o chupou enquanto acariciava suas bolas pesadas.

Ela subiu sua mão e esticou seu braço fazendo ele lamber seus dedos da mão.

Bella deslizou sua boca até chegar no seu saco e ela o beijou e o lambeu, ouvindo os gemidos do marido.

Então ela fez algo que nunca tinha feito.

Ela deslizou sua boca mais para baixo, passando por seu períneo, pressionou sua língua ali.

— Porra aaah droga — Edward gemeu.

Bella não parou e deslizou mais para baixo até chegar a sua entrada traseira.

Ela agradeceu que ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, ela podia até sentir o cheiro de sabonete ali. Definitivamente ele sempre teria que está bem limpinho quando fossem fazer ali.

Ela então beijou sua entrada ali e desceu sua mão que estava na boca dele.

Penetrou seu indicador molhado ali dentro.

Ele gemeu alto seu corpo todo estremecendo.

Com a outra mão ela continuou acariciando seu membro subindo e descendo, Enquanto tirava e colocava seu dedo na bunda dele em um dado momento ela colocou outro e logo tinha dois dedos na bunda de Edward.

Ele não aguentou, seu corpo começou a estremecer e ele soltou vários gemidos e urros, seu corpo se convulsionou e ele soltou seus jatos de esperma gozando com força.

Bella parou seus dedos dentro dele e subiu sua boca sugando a sujeira que ele tinha feito ali em sua virilha.

Ela tirou sua mão e deu vários beijinhos em sua bunda, seu membro, sua virilha e estomago.

Edward estava ofegante e a puxou com força.

Ele virou na cama ficando por cima dela e a beijou.

— Caralho mulher eu te amo para porra — ele falou.

Ela riu deixando-se beijada.

— Foi bom?

— Foi caralho, acho que agora eu entendo um pouco porque homens viram gays, mas fala sério não há nada melhor do que foder uma bocetinha molhada — ele disse lambendo os lábios dela.

Bella deu-o um beliscão.

— Isso é para aprender a nunca mais se afastar de mim e me deixar duas semanas sem esse pau maravilhoso — ela falou.

Ele sorriu.

— Desculpa baby, mas prometo que vou te recompensar o resto da noite.

— Isso nós vamos ver — ela falou.

Edward a beijou com força suas mãos já puxando a blusa do moletom.

Ela não usava sutiã e seus seios ficaram livres.

Edward o beijou e os chupou com desejo, brincando com seus mamilos e mordiscando-os.

Ele deslizou sua mão para dentro do short dela e encontrou seu sexo bem molhado.

— Porra Isabella, sua bocetinha está encharcada — ele disse penetrando seu dedo dentro dela.

— Droga Edward, quero algo duro e grosso aí não pequeno e fino como esse dedo — ela falou.

— Vou te mostrar o que é pequeno e fino — ele disse puxando sua calça a deixando nua.

Edward segurou seu membro que já estava duro e pronto para outra e deslizou para dentro dela.

Eles gemeram, Edward investiu algumas vezes antes de se virar e deitar na cama e deixar ela por cima.

Bella cavalgou nele rebolando seu quadril com força ele estocava nela apertando seus mamilos e sua bunda.

— Fode minha bundinha mô, me mostra como quer que eu foda a sua— ela pediu.

— Droga Bella — ele falou.

Ela saiu de cima dele e pegou o lubrificante que ficava na gaveta ao lado da cama.

Edward acariciou a bunda dela que ficou de quatro a sua frente se empinando toda para ele.

Ele beijou e lambeu seu buraco como ela tinha feito com ele antes de espalhar o lubrificante ali e no seu membro.

Seu membro deslizou com facilidade para dentro da bunda dela.

— Assim que você quer, minha putinha? — ele disse dando um tapa em sua bunda e segurando em seus cabelos.

— Aaah isso Edward droga... Me fode.. me fode com força que eu um dia vou foder sua bundinha do mesmo jeito — ela falou arfante.

— Porra — ele disse bombeando seu membro lentamente entrando e saindo, aumentando devagar sua velocidade até que ele começou a entrar e sair com força seus corpos fazendo barulho ao seu chocar, Edward até deu uns tapinhas em sua bunda, sabendo que ela gostava.

Bella rebolava sua bunda e gemia seu corpo todo estremecendo.

— Vou gozar de novo merda — ele falou.

— Goza na minha bundinha amor goza — ela falou.

Edward gemeu se inclinando e mordeu seu ombro enquanto gozava mais uma vez naquela noite.

Ele a virou e desceu sua boca para seu sexo.

Ele beijou, lambeu e chupou brincando com seu clitóris e logo ela gemia alto apertando seus cabelos enquanto gozava em sua boca.

Ofegantes eles trocaram um beijo cheio de paixão.

— Estou desculpado? — ele disse a puxando para ele.

— Você ainda não descontou as duas semanas que me deixou sem sexo.

— Bom temos a noite, o dia, uma vida inteira — ele falou.

— Com certeza temos — ela concordou, sentindo que eles ainda estavam mais unidos que antes.

 _E você mal pode esperar_ ela completou em pensamentos, com a ideia que surgiu em sua mente.

 _Dias depois..._

Bella estava com tudo preparado.

Era sábado e eles estavam tendo um dia de preguiça em casa.

Ela disse que queria fazer algo especial para jantaram e pediu que ele fosse no mercado comprar uma lista com várias coisas aleatórias que ela sequer iria usar.

Tudo para tirar seu marido de casa.

Ele foi sem reclamar e nem suspeitar de nada.

Assim que ele saiu ela correu para o quarto.

Trocando sua roupa rapidamente e vestido a que estava escondida.

Era uma roupa de couro preta bem apertada que deixava, suas curvas bem marcadas, seus peitos quase saindo para fora, colocou ainda uma bota de cano longo e meia arrastão.

Para completar, passou uma sombra preta nos seus olhos e um batom vermelho e bagunçou seu cabelo.

Ajeitou seus peitos no top.

Estava de matar.

Ela pegou a caixinha onde tinha o pênis de plástico com uma cinta e levou para o meio da cama.

Depois daquele dia que tinham conversado, eles tinham pesquisado mais e compraram pela internet num site de sex shop que já eram cadastrados um pênis de plástico que vinha com uma cinta.

Edward pensava que só chegaria na outra semana, mas Bella tinha colocado entrega rápida sem ele ver.

Ela queria fazer uma surpresa.

Quando escutou o barulho do carro Bella pegou as algemas e palmatória.

Escutou ele a chamando e ela se sentou na cama esperando ele chegar.

— Bella amor eu...

— Eu mandei você falar algo, sr. Cullen? — ela disse se colocando em pé e mostrando a palmatória.

— Puta merda — ele disse a olhando.

— Venha meu putinho, fique de joelhos e comprimente sua dona, beijando meus pés — ela mandou.

Ele resmungou algo que ela não entendeu, mas ficou de joelhos no chão.

Ele se abaixou e beijou os pés dela.

Bella se sentiu bem poderosa naquele momento e excitada também.

— Muito bem, putinho. Agora se levante e tire sua roupa — ela falou.

Edward se levantou e a olhando tirou sua roupa lentamente, ficando completamente nu.

Bella arrastou a palmatório pelo estomago dele, suas pernas, seu corpo todo, vendo ele se arrepiar. Edward a olhava com tanto desejo, sabia que se ela não agisse logo, ele a agarraria e estragaria a brincadeira.

— Pegue o presente que eu comprei para você, em cima da cama — ela mandou — Abra-o.

Edward abriu a caixa e puxou o pênis de plastico de dentro.

Ele engoliu em seco encarando o objeto, era um pouco maior do que ele tinha imagino, mesmo assim ainda era pequeno se comparado ao seu, felizmente.

Ele não queria nada tão grande o invadindo.

— Já chegou? — ele falou.

— Aham... Agora você vai ficar de quatro que eu vou comer sua bunda — ela disse.

— Caralho — Edward falou.

— Primeiro vem cá, tira minha calcinha e coloca em mim.

Edward retirou a peça e depois pegou a cinta presa com o pênis, ele prendeu em Bella calmamente.

Edward olhou para ela.

Bella se inclinou para baixo e beijou a boca dele dando um beijo profundo.

Ela deslizou suas unhas arranhando o peito dele fazendo-o estremecer.

Era estranho beija-la e sentir um membro a mais entre eles.

Mas era ela ali.

E ele a amava de qualquer jeito mesmo se ela tivesse três peitos e pés de pato.

Edward apertou sua bunda mordendo seu lábio.

Bella quebrou o beijo.

— Você quer que eu o foda? — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido beijando.

— Bella — ele gemeu.

— Diga.

— Eu quero... me fode por favor, baby — Edward pediu.

— Sra. Cullen putinho — disse.

— Foda-me por favor, senhora Cullen — ele disse.

Ela sorriu e o empurrou na cama com força.

— Fica de quatro — ela mandou.

Ele obedeceu ficando naquela posição em cima da cama.

Bella beijou suas costas deslizando sua língua até chegar no cóccix.

Ela pegou o lubrificante e espalhou ali penetrando dois dedos, depois três em Edward.

Bella se posicionou atrás dele de modo que ficasse no angulo certo para penetra-lo.

Ela roçou o membro de plástico nele indo e voltando.

— Não é assim que você faz comigo, fica me provocando? — ela diz e então dá um tapa na sua bunda, exatamente como ele sempre faz

— Droga Bella... Só faz isso logo — ele pede.

Ela sorrir.

Estava amando aquilo.

Ter seu marido ali daquele jeito tão submisso a ela.

Ele sempre é o mandão e definitivamente aquilo estava sendo inovador.

Bella segura o membro e começou a pressionar no buraco dele.

Edward geme sentindo a invasão.

Ela leva a outra mão ao membro dele e começa a acaricia-lo.

Ele estava duro e Bella o masturba enquanto vai entrando lentamente.

Ele solta um gemido alto.

— Está doendo? — ela pergunta.

— Para caralho, mas dar para suportar — ele diz — Porra isso é totalmente estranho..., mas é... bom.

Ele fala.

Ela sorri.

Ela tira deixando só a cabeça e volta se movendo lentamente até ele se acostumar com a invasão.

— Vai... vai com força baby — ele pede.

— Ah seu putinho está gostando de dar esse rabo para mim é? — Bella diz batendo em sua bunda e se movendo mais rápido.

Os tapas dela não dói muito nele que as vezes gosta.

— Caralho... isso amor — ele diz sentindo um prazer muito bom e desconhecido com aquilo.

Sentiu ela puxar seus cabelos bruscamente e ir o mais fundo que conseguia nele, gemendo também.

— Rebola esse rabo para mim meu putinho — ela pediu.

Edward gemeu se sentindo ser tomado pelo prazer.

— Droga — Bella sai de dentro dele e o virou — Preciso olhar para você — ela diz.

Edward vira na cama ficando deitado de frente para ela, fica bem mais excitado com aquela nova posição.

Bella o penetra com facilidade.

Vê-la ali daquele jeito o invadindo, rebolando e se movimento para dar prazer a ele é demais.

Ele percebe ali o quanto aquela mulher é perfeita e o quão sortudo ele é por tê-la.

Fica tão excitado quanto fica quando ela cavalga em seu membro.

Ele a puxa pela nuca e beija sua boca.

Bella investe forte olhando para ele, desce sua mão e segura em seu membro, ela o acaricia com força, subindo e descendo sua mão, brincando com suas bolas.

Não demora muito e o corpo de Edward começa a estremecer, ela se movimenta mais rápido ainda indo o mais fundo que conseguia dentro dele, estimulando sem parar sua próstata.

Edward não aguenta, tudo nele treme, ele sente um prazer que nunca sentiu antes com a caricia em sua próstata.

Seu corpo todo estremece e ele solta um longo gemido.

Bella aperta seu membro e enterra fundo o membro de plástico dentro dele até vê-lo gozar.

Ela para e se joga em cima dele o beijando, os corpos deles estão suados, mas nenhum se importa com aquilo.

— Foi bom? — ela pergunta.

— Para caralho, mas vê-la ali, fazendo isso comigo, me deixou ainda com mais prazer, gostei mais assim de frente do que de quatro — ele disse sincero a abraçando — Obrigado por isso Bella, obrigado por aceitar meus desejos estranhos, minhas brincadeiras, minhas imperfeições, obrigado — ele diz beijando sua testa.

Bella o encara sorrindo.

— Você aceita-me completamente, porque não iria aceita-lo também? Desde que você não me troque por um pau de verdade, eu vou estar aqui — ela falou beijando seu peito.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Nunca, sério eu broxo só em pensar em um homem fazendo isso, ou eu fazendo isso em um homem, só quero isso com você — ele falou bem convicto daquilo.

Não estava se achando menos homem por ter acabado de fazer o que fez, ou gay. Ao contrario ele se achava um homem ainda mais viril e certo de sua masculinidade.

Ele amava sua esposa e gostava de sexo somente com ela, de qualquer forma que fosse.

Ela sorriu.

— Ótimo — falou feliz e o beijou.

O beijo foi lento, carinhoso e suave.

— Eu não tenho palavras para falar o quanto amo você — ele sussurrou.

— Eu sei, também sinto o mesmo — ela disse.

Edward soltou a cinta dela.

— Agora, baby, eu estou no comando e você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com você — ele disse, pegando as algemas que estava, a vista e a prendeu na cabeceira da cama.

— Droga, Edward, ainda era minha vez — ela disse.

— Nananinanão, agora você é minha putinha e quem vai lhe usar sou eu — ele falou deslizando sua boca pela barriga dela, até chegar em sua virilha que estava bem úmida.

Com certeza aquela noite ainda iria render muita diversão.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oi amores, como vão?

Estou escrevendo aqui super sem graça e com vergonha kkk

Eu já tinha essa ideia de escrever sobre isso, mas sempre me faltou coragem aí semanas atrás uma leitora conversou comigo e falou que sempre teve vontade de ler Bellward fazendo isso, então ela me deu a coragem que eu precisava e acabei que fiz a one kkkkk

Mas só essa vez mesmo, isso não vai mais se repetir, prefiro nosso Edward dominante haha

Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado e bem além de só hentai nessa fic, espero que tenham percebido que trás uma mensagem também como é importante a cumplicidade de um casal no casamento, a comunicação, o sexo, o amor, a amizade, mas acima de tudo o respeito não é?

Sem nada disso o casamento não vai para frente de jeito nenhum, acho que além de só sexo a one também mostra isso.

Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado, eu sei que é estranho Edward assim, eu também achei, por isso não vai ter bônus nem nada só esse capítulo ok?

Para quem leu até o fim, deixe um comentário me dizendo o que achou, por favorzinho hein

Obrigada a quem leu e até aqueles que não gostam que eu sei que vai ter gente que não gosta que vai ler haha

sempre tem,

beijos amores, até amanhã com Engano Duplo e prepare os lencinhos para o capítulo

haha

beijos


End file.
